Fin de Trayecto
by metafora89
Summary: One-shot. DeiIta. Lo último que se esperaba Itachi cuando se dejó capturar era acabar compartiendo celda con "él".


_¡He vuelto!_

_Este one shot lleva escrito ya más de una semana, pero sin ninguna prisa por colgarlo porque… no me gusta realmente u.u_

_Pero bueno, tras dárselo a alguien para que lo leyera, y, lejos de tirarme por la ventana, dijera que hasta le gustó, decidí acabar publicándolo (además, no escribo más de ocho páginas para nada XD). Espero nuevas opiniones (daré las mías al final)._

_**Acerca del fic:**__ Es DeiIta. Sí, en ese orden. Vamos, que Deidara es seme e Itachi es uke… La advertencia está hecha, no voy a aceptar ninguna queja en cuanto a eso después, ¿eh? XD Contiene lemon (más bien, pequeñito) y… final cutre XD_

_Obviamente, es YAOI (hombre x hombre)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo tengo el derecho de torturarlos en mis fics, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro (y, pese a todo, los trato mejor que él ¬¬)_

* * *

El molesto chirrido que resonó por todo el lugar que, hasta el momento, había permanecido totalmente silencioso, le indicó que acababan de abrir la pesada puerta de la celda donde permanecería hasta que le ejecutaran al día siguiente. Los sonidos eran lo único que le podían ayudar a saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que, queriendo asegurarse de que no tendría opción de usar su Sharingan, le habían colocado una venda encima de los ojos que le impedía ver nada. Al menos, ya no llevaba las manos atadas, lo cual era todo un avance.

De pronto, un fuerte empujón en su espalda le introdujo bruscamente en cubículo, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Y todo se sumió en el silencio de nuevo.

O eso creyó él, hasta que oyó una voz proveniente de un lugar muy cercano. Una voz que no se le hizo desconocida:

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! Esto es toda una sorpresa. Nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, hmm.

No podía ser. Itachi, mucho más apresuradamente de lo que solía ser habitual en él, se llevó las manos a la cara para quitarse aquel incómodo trozo de tela que le obstaculizaba la visión. Tan pronto como lo hizo, pudo ver el minúsculo recinto oscuro, la diminuta ventana con barrotes, las mugrientas paredes, las desgastadas camas. Y, sentado encima de una de ellas, observándole divertido, él.

Deidara.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la última vez que le vio, cuando ambos eran aún parte de Akatsuki. Cuando el verdadero líder de la organización, Uchiha Madara, murió a manos de los ninjas de Konoha, ésta se deshizo, y los miembros de la misma siguieron cada uno su propio camino.

Sin embargo, seguían siendo todos criminales de rango S, por lo que, si eran descubiertos, corrían el peligro de ser apresados. Como le había ocurrido a Itachi quien, por otra parte, tampoco había ejercido demasiada resistencia. Si le hubiesen dicho quién se iba a convertir en su compañero de celda, quizá sí lo habría hecho.

Deidara no había cambiado mucho. Su brillante pelo rubio seguía siendo largo y aún cubría uno de sus ojos. El otro, de un azul intenso, relucía en la penumbra. Sus rasgos seguían siendo tan suaves como siempre. Y su sonrisa, igual de maliciosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el Uchiha, abriendo la boca por primera vez en varios días.

El rubio se puso en pie y se acercó a él. Demasiado, para el gusto de Itachi. Sus caras quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿No es obvio? Me han capturado-siseó-. Igual que a ti. ¿Quién habría dicho que ambos íbamos a acabar en una asquerosa cárcel de la villa oculta de un país perdido? ¿Quién diría que yo te iba a ver morir aquí? Hmm.

Deidara alzó una de sus manos y tocó su rostro, mientras que la otra se enredaba en su cabello negro. Itachi no se movió, ni hizo nada por evitar el contacto, y sostuvo su mirada mientras el otro seguía hablando:

-Sigues igual que siempre. ¿Eres de hierro o algo así? Tu cara no ha variado nada. ¿Ni siquiera te importa que tu vida vaya a concluir en un lugar así?

-No.

La sonrisa de Deidara se ensanchó y apoyó las palmas contra su pecho, mientras se subía un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies para ponerse a la altura del moreno, quien empezaba a pensar que, si nada más había cambiado, la demencia del otro sí que había aumentado. Sus sospechas crecieron cuando éste, de pronto le empujó para que su espalda diera contra la puerta, y se pegó a él.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que lo haga yo?-preguntó, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre su cuello.

Itachi, simplemente, le observó en silencio. El otro pareció indeciso durante unos instantes. Finalmente, le soltó.

-Ni siquiera merece la pena-dijo suavemente al oído-. Incluso tu compañía es mejor que la de la nada. Hasta esos ojos tuyos pueden mostrar más aprecio que el aire. Y tu cuerpo es definitivamente más cálido que esto, hmm.

El moreno sintió a Deidara sonreír contra su piel, antes de que se alejara, causándole un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, sin saber identificar bien la emoción del que fue acompañado. No era miedo, pero sí una cierta inseguridad. No era la primera vez que sentía eso en presencia de aquella persona. Sus métodos siempre le habían causado algo de desconfianza, debido al caos que parecía gobernar sobre cada uno de sus actos.

Eso, como acababa de demostrarle, tampoco había cambiado.

Deidara volvió hasta su cama y se sentó sobre ella, recogiendo las piernas. Itachi le imitó y se acomodó en la suya, apoyándose contra la pared. No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber más del otro.

-¿A ti no te han condenado a muerte?

La pregunta pareció causar la hilaridad del rubio.

-Oh, no soy como el gran Uchiha Itachi y su temido Sharingan. No tienen ni idea de quién soy. Así que, hasta que lo descubran, han decidido perdonarme la vida. Creo que no les desagrado. Incluso cuando me torturan para lograr algún tipo de confesión, se portan bastante bien. Supongo que ha sido por eso por lo que me han dejado tener el placer de compartir celda contigo.-comentó con ironía.

-¿Te han torturado?

Deidara torció la cabeza; luego, sonrió y se puso en pie. Se levantó la camiseta y, en ese momento, el Uchiha comprendió por qué habían diseñado esa prenda de modo que apenas dejara un trozo de piel visible: el torso y abdomen de su compañero de celda estaban cubiertos por moretones, heridas y quemaduras.

-Esto no es demasiado. Tendrías que ver al resto de los presos. No me puedo creer que a ti no te hayan hecho nada, hmm.

-No les di una excusa suficiente.-respondió fríamente.

El rubio volvió a dibujar una sonrisa macabra.

-Vaya. ¿Así que no opusiste resistencia? Me preguntaba cómo habrían logrado capturarte. ¿Qué pasa, Itachi? ¿Te has aburrido de todo y has decidido terminar tus días de esta patética forma? ¿Ha dejado tu hermanito de perseguirte y no encuentras con qué entretenerte?

Itachi le lanzó una mirada gélida, advirtiéndole de que no siguiera por ahí, a lo que Deidara levantó las manos, con un gesto divertido, indicándole que podía estar tranquilo.

El moreno había visto a Sasuke por última vez el mismo día en el que había visto a Deidara, sin contar el presente encuentro. El menor de los Uchiha había acudido al refugio de Akatsuki en aquella ocasión, junto a los ninjas de Konoha. Fue allí, no para enfrentarse a él, su odiado hermano mayor, sino para rescatar a Naruto, quien había sido capturado por la organización para extraer su bijuu. Lo pudo ver en su mirada cuando ésta recorrió toda la cueva, buscando nerviosamente al joven jinchuuriki, temiéndose lo peor. No había habido odio, sólo desesperación y preocupación.

En ese momento, Itachi se dio cuenta de que había un lazo más importante para Sasuke que el que tenía con él. Un lazo que podría aportarle muchísimo más de lo que él podría llegar a hacer y que le proporcionaría mucha más fuerza que el odio: un lazo de amor.

El Uchiha mayor se retiró entonces, para desaparecer por completo de la vida de Sasuke. Ignoraba si éste había vuelto a ir por él y, aunque suponía que así era, sabía que, a esas alturas, su venganza ya habría pasado a un segundo plano en su mente. Y, pese a que eso le doliera, era mejor de esa manera. Siempre había lamentado que su hermano pequeño no pudiera llevar una vida más normal, llegar a ser feliz. Ahora que esa oportunidad le había sido brindada, no podía menos que alegrarse porque aquello fuera así.

Después de eso, simplemente había vagado durante un tiempo, para asegurarse de que realmente ya no era necesario. Cuando se empezó a sentir tan perdido que todo dejó de tener sentido, sencillamente, permitió que lo encontraran.

Y allí estaba.

Miró de nuevo a Deidara, que continuaba de pie. La suya era una curiosa coincidencia, desde luego, que los dos se hubieran reunido allí. Era extraño que aún no hubiera hecho una sola mención de aquello a lo que él denominaba arte, cuando prácticamente fue lo primero que dijo cuando lo conoció. Por supuesto, le habían quitado la arcilla. Quizá la obligada abstención había hecho que dejara de darle tanta importancia. O, tal vez, simplemente se estaba reservando para el momento en el que pudiera expresar aquello mediante algo más que palabras.

-¿Has intentado escapar en alguna ocasión?-preguntó el moreno, algo intrigado.

-Sí. Una vez. No les gustó lo más mínimo. Me dejaron en tal estado que me pasé una semana tirado en el suelo, hasta que me recuperé lo suficiente como para lograr escalar hasta la cama.-sus labios se curvaron de una forma un tanto forzada.

Itachi sintió incluso lástima cuando se imaginó al rubio hecho una maraña sangrante en el suelo, sin tener energía ni para llegar hasta el lecho. No podía evitar compadecerse de él. Una sucia cárcel no parecía el lugar más adecuado para alguien así. Podía ser ésa la razón, la total falta de inspiración que aquel sitio proporcionaba, de que ni siquiera hubiera querido hablar del arte.

Tampoco entendía por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas. Parecía que la ausencia de motivación también estaba afectándole a él. Y es que, ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba ya?

-¿En qué demonios piensas ahora?-preguntó Deidara, después de observarle durante unos segundos, sin dejarle tiempo para responder antes de formular la siguiente cuestión-: ¿Cuándo te ejecutan?

-Mañana por la mañana.

El rubio bufó, de forma burlona.

-¿Y vas a perder el tiempo que te queda reflexionando sobre cosas que te serán completamente inútiles cuando estés muerto? Te diría que empiezo a recordar por qué me parecías un estúpido, pero lo cierto es que nunca lo he olvidado, hmm.

-¿Aún conservas ese rencor contra mí?

Deidara rio por un momento. Luego, se abalanzó sobre Itachi, quien, sin el Sharingan, no pudo predecir el brusco movimiento y resultó sorprendido al descubrir, de pronto, a su compañero prácticamente sentado encima de sus piernas, de frente a él, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos, clavando en él aquella mirada de un intenso azul.

-"Rencor" no es el término más preciso-explicó-. El rencor es un sentimiento superficial que se da cuando no somos capaces de perdonar y olvidar lo que alguien nos ha hecho. Lo podrías llamar rencor si mi resentimiento contra ti viniera del día en el que me derrotaste, hmm.

-¿Entonces…?

-La palabra adecuada es "odio". Profundo y doloroso. No soy tan infantil como para desarrollar eso por una simple lucha perdida. Oh, no, fue mucho más que eso-apoyó los codos sobre los hombros de Itachi, para estar más cómodo mientras hablaba-. Era tu simple existencia. Tu superioridad, tu falta de aprecio. Me parecías un completo idiota, tan insensible… Me sacabas de quicio. Especialmente, esos ojos tuyos. Aún ahora, te los arrancaría. Pero sería toda una lástima. Son tan hermosos… Tú lo eres. Quizá eso era lo que más me atormentaba de todo.

El Uchiha parpadeó. La conversación había tomado derroteros bastante inesperados. La situación era aún más increíble teniendo en cuenta su localización y estado actuales. Nunca habría considerado posible que aquello fuera a ser una de las últimas cosas que fuera a oír antes de morir. Y muchísimo menos de boca de Deidara.

Pero allí estaba él, rompiendo todos sus esquemas, haciendo su magia. Su arte. Después de todo, no necesitaba la arcilla para hacer estallar cosas. Servía con destrozar parte de sus ordenadas creencias.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó.

Los ojos del rubio se contrajeron de rabia.

-Justamente de lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Despreciabas mis obras sin ser consciente del único motivo que podrías tener para hacerlo: tu propia belleza. Pero no eres capaz de darte cuenta de nada. Lo único ante lo que reaccionas es la mención de tu hermano-sonrió cuando Itachi apartó la mirada-. ¿Ves? Patético, hmm.

El gesto del Uchiha se endureció.

-Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.-le replicó con frialdad.

Deidara colocó los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza del moreno, acercándose a su rostro para hablarle entre dientes, lleno de furia.

-¿Y qué sabrás tú? Sólo eres un idiota que cree que todo debe encajar de una manera. No puedes entenderlo.

-¿El arte?-parecía que, finalmente, habían llegado a aquel tema de conversación que tanto se había demorado.

-Su significado. Eres demasiado rígido-sonrió con malicia-. Si te preguntaran, definirías lo que yo hacía como simples explosiones. Si hubieses decidido llamar a eso "arte", entonces habrías podido nombrarme con el término "artista"-soltó una pequeña risa, como si aquello fuera lo más ridículo del mundo-. En tu mundo el "artista" es el que hace "arte", de la misma forma que el zapatero hace zapatos, o el cocinero cocina. Asociaciones lógicas y claras. Mira adónde te han llevado, hmm.

Deidara se puso en pie, y señaló a su alrededor con la cabeza. Luego, como queriendo mostrar lo pequeño que era el lugar, lo recorrió de un extremo a otro de tres zancadas.

-A una caja de exactamente… ¡nueve metros cuadrados!-exclamó burlonamente-Impresionante.

-Tú también estás aquí.-respondió Itachi. Remarcar una obviedad que él no pudiera refutar le hacía sentirse algo más tranquilo, ya que, con cada palabra que surgía de él, esa inseguridad que ya había sentido en un principio aumentaba. El otro poseía la capacidad de afectarle, de hacerle dudar. Quizá, por ello, siempre se había mantenido lo más alejado posible de él, marcando la distancia entre ellos desde el principio.

Ahora ya no había manera de hacerlo.

Deidara se volvió hacia él, torciendo la cabeza y dejando ver, sin darse cuenta, parte de las magulladuras en la parte baja de su cuello y hombros.

-Eso es cierto-admitió, refiriéndose a la afirmación del Uchiha-. Pero eso no significa que mi final haya llegado. Por supuesto, siguiendo tus razonamientos-hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la mención de los mismos-, yo ya no puedo practicar "arte", por lo tanto, no soy un "artista", y ya no tengo nada a lo que dedicarme. Si ése fuera el caso, estaría perdido… Como tú ahora mismo, me permito recordarte.-comentó con sorna.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, sin querer darle la razón, pero sin ser capaz de contradecirle. En su lugar, aguardó a que el otro continuara, lo cual no se hizo de esperar.

-Los artistas no viven del arte, sino de la belleza. La buscan incesantemente y, por ello, se ven en la necesidad de darle forma ellos mismos. Pero, si eso no es posible, continuarán adelante, mientras aún quede algo que apreciar, hmm.

Las lenguas de su mano surgieron, relamiéndose, como si sólo pensar en ello lograra ponerlas hambrientas, necesitadas de arcilla que moldear.

-Aquí no hay explosiones.

Deidara sonrió ampliamente, al tiempo que volvía a caminar hacia la cama donde el moreno se encontraba. Se inclinó sobre él, apoyándose sobre el colchón, para acercarse a su rostro.

-Estás tú.

La piel de la nuca de Itachi se erizó ante la mirada que el otro le dirigió y una sensación cálida le invadió cuando se aproximó un poco más.

-Tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarte algún día.-dijo Deidara, antes de posar sus labios sobre los del moreno.

Éste no se movió, impresionado. Para él, que tanto había dependido de los lazos de amor y odio, de lo que cada uno de ellos significaba y provocaba, el hecho de que ambos sentimientos convivieran como lo hacían en el rubio se le hacía incomprensible. Era completamente contradictorio y, por lo tanto, imposible. Sin embargo, para Deidara ese tipo de barreras no existían. Él podía detestar y desear, aborrecer y anhelar al mismo tiempo.

Todo lo que Itachi hubiera aprendido anteriormente sobre las personas, todo lo que creyese saber sobre las relaciones y emociones ya no servía. De ahí su inseguridad y el vértigo que el otro le provocaba.

De ahí que ahora estuviera correspondiendo al beso, sin preocuparse de nada más, cediendo a un simple impulso, como aquellos que guiaban Deidara. No es que le fuera a dar tiempo a arrepentirse, de cualquier modo.

El rubio se separó de él con una sonrisa, algo sorprendido de haber recibido una respuesta, interrogándole con la mirada acerca de ello.

-No más absurdas reflexiones.-dijo Itachi, inexpresivo, pero sabiendo que su compañero había captado el mensaje: tenía permiso para seguir adelante.

Deidara volvió besarle, recargándose sobre él, al tiempo que éste se recostaba sobre la cama. El rubio se colocó encima de él, mirándole a los ojos.

-Definitivamente, eres hermoso. Pero me gustaría ver algún tipo de expresión en esa cara. ¿Significa esto que podré? Hmm.

En el rostro del Uchiha se formó una pequeña sonrisa algo burlesca.

-Tal vez. Eso depende de ti.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina, aunque sin poder disimular del todo una mueca divertida. Su posición, encima de Itachi, y la situación eran lo suficientemente tentadoras como para dejar el odio completamente olvidado.

Acercándose a su oído, respondió en un susurro:

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

Comenzó a lamer su el lóbulo de su oreja, para bajar luego hasta su cuello, el cual mordisqueó, buscando algún punto especialmente sensible en él. No tardó en encontrarlo, a juzgar por el suspiro contenido del moreno, que se repitió cuándo el otro ejerció un poco más de presión sobre él, usando la lengua y succionando levemente.

Se apartó para retirar la camiseta del Uchiha y permitir que éste hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Luego, volvió a descender para continuar su labor sobre el pecho de Itachi, usando sus dientes para dejar marcas rojizas en aquella inmaculada piel.

Los pantalones de ambos desaparecieron poco después. Deidara nunca se había tomado tiempo para hacer nada con calma y no iba a hacer una excepción. La belleza, después de todo, era efímera y momentánea y cada instante malgastado era una pérdida irreparable. Cada pequeña contracción en los músculos del Uchiha era un espectáculo único e irrepetible que no estaba dispuesto a perderse por culpa de la ropa.

Volvió a besarle al tiempo que acariciaba uno de sus pezones con el pulgar, suavemente, aprovechando el momento en el que aquel contacto hizo que la boca de Itachi se abriera en un pequeño suspiro para introducir su lengua en ella, haciendo que se encontrara con la de él y explorando aquella cavidad. Mientras tanto, una de sus manos iba descendiendo por el tronco del otro.

El rubio se separó de aquellos exquisitos labios para poder observar el rostro de Itachi e hizo que la lengua de esa mano saliera y lamiera la punta de su erecto miembro delicadamente.

La reacción no se hizo de esperar. Un rubor se extendió a través de las mejillas del moreno, a la vez que éste dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado. Sus pupilas se dilataron levemente, disimuladas en sus oscuros ojos. Su expresión era de indudable placer.

Deidara sólo pudo seguir contemplándole, casi anonadado. El Uchiha era como la mejor de las arcillas y él debía moldearla con dedicación. Cada una de sus caricias servían para darle forma, para hacer surgir todo lo que encerraba. Le preparaban para convertirse en la verdadera obra de arte que él era.

Itachi le miró, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos semiabiertos. Su coleta comenzaba a deshacerse y negros mechones se extendían por el cochón.

-¿Ya… estás… satisfecho?-preguntó, con voz ronca, logrando controlarse a duras penas.

Deidara ni siquiera acertó a asentir y sólo pudo soltar un audible gemido cuando el moreno agarró su pene, masturbándolo. Cerró los ojos, sin saber cómo hacer frente a tanto gozo.

Itachi notó que el otro estaba ansioso por terminar. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado al desenfreno que las detonaciones suponían, el mismo que aplicaba a todo lo que hacía. El mismo con el que el propio Uchiha deseaba que se portara en ese momento.

Abrió un poco las piernas para permitir que la mano que, hasta ese instante, había estado ocupada en su erección descendiera llegando hasta su entrada y se mordió el labio cuando aquella lengua comenzó a deslizarse por su esfínter, cubriéndolo de saliva que, de pronto, fue introducida hacia el interior del orificio por uno de los dedos del rubio, lubricando sus paredes, dilatando la cavidad al introducir más dígitos y moverlos repetidamente dentro de él, rozando aquel punto que le hacía jadear incontrolablemente.

Deidara atacó su boca con fiereza una vez más, mientas sujetaba a Itachi por sus piernas, posicionándose para entrar en él. No se separó de sus labios mientras lo hacía, sin detenerse. No fue hasta que comenzó con las embestidas que los abandonó, para hundirse en su cuello, al tiempo que las manos del Uchiha se enredaron en el rubio cabello que caía por su espalda.

La respiración de cada uno de ellos golpeaba en el oído del otro, excitándoles, marcándoles el ritmo. Las caderas de Deidara se movían tan aceleradamente como lo hacían sus pechos, a medida que sus pulmones reclamaban cada vez más oxígeno para poder continuar. El aire era expulsado de ellos a modo de débiles gemidos, liberados de forma completamente inconsciente.

El rubio deslizó una mano entre los dos cuerpos y tomó el miembro de Itachi, moviéndose a lo largo de él a la misma velocidad que él llevaba.

El Uchiha echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el orgasmo golpearle. Sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Deidara, mientras su interior se contraía alrededor de su erección. El rubio lo penetró una vez más antes de venirse él también dentro de aquella cavidad, con un suspiro.

Se dejó caer encima del cuerpo sobre el que estaba, agotado, pero encontrando fuerzas suficientes como para incorporarse un poco y mirar una vez más el rostro del moreno, dándose cuenta, justo antes de que el agradable calor que él emanaba lo envolviera y el sueño empezara a apoderarse de él, de que quizá sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

Sonrió. Se tenía bien merecido lo que le iba a pasar, después de todo. Como el resto de la belleza, era efímero. Desaparecería.

De pronto, Deidara comenzó a sentirse realmente perdido.

#

Al día siguiente, cuando Deidara se despertó, aún estaba sobre la cama de Itachi, pero él ya no se encontraba en ella. Buscó en el resto del diminuto cubículo, iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer. Pero tampoco estaba allí.

Se puso en pie lentamente, apartando la raída sábana que tapaba su desnudez y se fue poniendo la ropa que encontró en el suelo: una única camiseta y un único pantalón. Nada más. Todo tan vacío como antes de que Itachi apareciera.

El muy bastardo se había comportado tan estúpidamente como siempre. Frío y distante. Ni siquiera le había despertado. Se lo podía imaginar vistiéndose y sentándose a esperar, impasible a que vinieran a buscarle para darle muerte, como quien aguarda a que el té esté servido.

¡Maldito Itachi!

Se apoyó contra la pared, abrazando su propia cintura, con el ceño fruncido. Sus dedos se flexionaron y sus puños se cerraron alrededor de una arcilla imaginaria que hacía ya mucho que no tocaba.

De repente, se sintió realmente necesitado de salir de aquel lugar. Se lanzó contra la puerta, aporreándola.

-¡Abrid u os juro que encontraré un modo de echar toda esta pocilga abajo!-gritó.

Su propia desesperación le impresionaba. Necesitaba su arte. Necesitaba belleza. Necesitaba a Itachi.

Pero él ya no estaba.

El sonido del pesado mecanismo que permitía abrir la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse. Parecía que le habían oído. Seguramente, eso significaría que venían a darle otra paliza, para que aprendiera a estar callado y no soltar amenazas.

Suspiró y se apartó de la entrada esperando a que los guardias hicieran aparición, sintiendo ganas de decirles bien alto que era un antiguo miembro de Akastuki y que había acabado con la vida de más personas de las que ellos llegarían a conocer durante toda su vida. Y terminar.

Al fin y al cabo, la vida también era efímera. Y él sentía que la suya había llegado a su final.

Sin embargo, cuando la pesada placa de metal fue deslizada y Deidara se dispuso a levantar la vista y confesar ahí mismo todo lo que se había callado hasta entonces, un estuche con una cremallera que él reconoció como suyo fue arrojado a sus pies. Se agachó para recogerlo. No había duda alguna: era el lugar donde guardaba su arcilla.

Poco a poco, alzó la mirada hasta la abertura que comunicaba con los pasillos de la prisión. Fuera, Itachi esperaba con gesto impasible.

Deidara, de dos pasos, se acercó a él. Le observó durante unos segundos para asegurarse de que aquello era real. Luego, miró a los dos lados del corredor, donde los inconscientes guardias se hallaban tirados.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó Deidara.

-He cambiado de opinión-dijo el Uchiha, dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia algún lugar por el que pudiera salir-. Parece que tú también, a juzgar por cómo intentabas derribar la puerta. ¿No eras un artista?

-Los artistas necesitan de la belleza para vivir, hmm-le respondió a sus espaldas, haciendo que Itachi volviera a girarse hacia él, lo que provocó una sonrisa del rubio-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde quedó el "no me importa nada morir"?

-Te lo acabo de decir: he cambiado de opinión.

-¿Y por qué me has sacado?

-Quería darte eso-señaló el estuche en las manos del otro-. Eres un artista, por lo tanto haces arte. Sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique.

Deidara le dirigió una mirada airada, olvidando por completo el alivio repentino que había sentido al descubrir a Itachi.

-Y tú eres un idiota y por eso haces idioteces, hmm.

El moreno le dirigió una sonrisa que dejó al otro de piedra antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

-Como pedirte que vengas conmigo-le dijo sin mirarle-. Esta vez, no te estoy forzando, así que no tienes motivos para odiarme.

Deidara apretó los dientes.

-¿Tú ya escuchas cuando te hablan? ¡Te dije que no era por eso!-exclamó, irritado.

Itachi continuó adelante, en silencio. El rubio le siguió, mirando su arcilla, planteándose seriamente usarla sobre el Uchiha. Pero él poseía belleza, una que podía hacer frente a su arte. Y los artistas necesitaban de la belleza. De la misma manera que las personas necesitan de los lazos.

Ambos se necesitaban.

Ya tendrían tiempo de repetir la conversación.

* * *

_Ouch…_

_Realmente, he llegado a escribir cosas mejores._

_Necesité demasiado tiempo para hacerlo y eso siempre es malo, ya que el estado en el que lo empecé y en el que lo terminé fue muy diferente. Por eso, los personajes se me han escurrido un poco. Itachi, al principio, parece deprimido y con tendencias suicidas y luego se le pasa (tratamientos milagrosos Deidara XD), mientras que Deidara… se suaviza ligeramente hacia el final._

_Dije que el final iba a ser cutre XD_

_En cuanto a otros aspectos, que Itachi deje a Sasuke en paz y que Sasuke deje de odiar a Itachi son cosas que me parecen poco creíbles hasta a mí, pero quedaba muy bonito._

_Y si Deidara recuerda ligeramente a Joker de "El Caballero Oscuro", es porque la vi hace poco y ese papel me afectó (aunque cuando empecé a escribir el fic aún quedaba un mes para que se estrenara, así que la parte del principio es demencia mía propia)._

_Bien, acabo de hacer mi propia crítica (podría decir mucho más, pero odio sacarme fallos XD). Espero las vuestras…_


End file.
